


Stand By Me

by vici_diem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Surprise Ending, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: This story takes place a year after the Good Ending of V's route. I used his real name to write this story because that's what he asked MC to call him as in the ending. The year might not be accurate, but just go with it. :) I hope you enjoy this one-shot story. It is actually inspired by an acoustic cover of John Lennon's 'Stand By Me'.





	Stand By Me

Strings of lights hang above between the surrounding trees like stars. Soft music is playing, a softer version of the classic ‘Stand By Me’. The musicians on the stage play through the beautiful song as couples dance softly to the soft beats, with their arms interlocked, their bodies pressed close. 

On the far end of the garden and with a drink in hand, you watch them forgetting the rest of the world. Your heart aches at the sight, the memory of the last time you felt this way is still fresh in your mind. But you managed to push the memory away before it completely takes over you and remind yourself what a good job you’ve done with the party this year. 

One year ago, you and the RFA members had somehow pulled through a successful party in a short amount of time. This time was no different, though you decided to bring it outdoors, specifically in a resort on top of a cliff that overlooks the ocean. It was V’s idea, along with Rika’s, wanting to replace their sad memory with a happier one ever since V had finally sold the house. 

In true honesty, you preferred the party to be this way, with the strings of lights shining above along with the stars, the moonlight shining over the ocean...it is breathtaking. Not only that, it is a true miracle that it didn’t rain. 

A familiar hand snakes around your waist. Its touch so familiar, your lips form into a wide smile as your eyes meet with those familiar turquoise orbs. “V, where have you been?” you asked, your heart warming at the sight of him smiling at you, showing off his dimples. 

“I was having a fun conversation with Jumin and one of the guests. As soon as I heard this song playing, I knew I had to go look for you. Why are you hiding here?”

“Between these trees? I was tired from all that standing. But I’m happy that the party turned out well, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I heard from Jaehee that we had already surpassed our goals for the donations alone.” you told him, leaning against him as pulls you closer. 

“You’ve worked too hard, MC.”

“I can’t help it. I want this party to be perfect. There are people’s lives depending on it.” you said, as your eyes drift to Rika who is happily dancing with her cousin, Yoosung. They look happy and content, truly. And it seems like they are sharing a joke, because Rika threw her head back with laughter. She had seem getting better and better these past few weeks, to the point the doctors allow her to attend the party this year. 

Jihyun must’ve caught you watching her because he tells you, “I’m happy she’s happy.”

 

“Yeah,” you replied, “I’m glad the nightmares are all behind us. How’s your eyes? Are they hurting? You said that there was still some slight discomfort…”

Jihyun holds your wrist, his thumb rubbing your palm as he brought it to his lips, his eyes filled with the same love and adoration, chuckling as he tells you something he had been constantly reminding you for a year now, “You have to stop worrying about me. I’m okay.”

Jihyun could sense that you were about to argue, so he places a kiss on your lips and taking away that drink from your hand while you’re distracted. The drink that you can’t have a single sip but had been holding all this time to evade questions from people as to why you were not drinking in the party. 

You gaze at him questioningly, because he had always known how much you love your sips of wine every now and then. He wouldn’t usually deprive you of your favourite drink. What had gotten into him?

“Let me worry more about you instead.” he declared, taking a tiny sip from your glass but made no move to hand it back to you. There is that mischief glint in his eyes, as if he knows something you don’t. 

“How long have you known, MC?” he asked, looking a lot more excited now. 

“Since yesterday. I was going to tell you but you had just gotten back from your trip and you had been so tired…” you rambled but drifted off once you see him smiling wide at you, looking like a kid in a candy store. He places the glass of wine on a tall table behind him before wrapping his arms around your waist and your arms immediately wrap around his neck, lifting you a little so that your noses touch. 

“So it is true then? Am I going to be a father?” he whispered against your lips. You smile back at him, nodding. Jihyun broke into a laugh as he twirls you. You squealed against his shoulder and he drops you back on your feet, placing another kiss on your lips so hard, it had you bent backwards. 

From a distance, you hear applause, causing you both to reluctantly pull away from each other to see people clapping and cheering at you both. You turn to Jihyun to see his expression, only to find him thanking them and bowing like a stage performer. You cover the half your face, suddenly shy. You didn’t have to look at the mirror to know that you must be blushing right now. 

Once Jihyun turns back to you, all the world had gone. It was just the both of you again as his hands go to your cheek, his thumb rubbing those happy tears away, the fallen tears that you hadn’t realised you’ve shed. His face goes back to all its seriousness, though it doesn’t mean that he’s happy as he whispers, “Marry me.”

You didn't know what to say. You could only stare at him, dumbfounded. But he pulled out a ring box out of his jacket pocket, before dropping on one knee before you. You could see a hint of fear in his eyes as he asks you, “MC, will you marry me? I’ve always had the ring with me all these months, wondering when is the perfect time to ask you, how I should do it. I was scared that you would say ‘no’ and I can’t bare at it. The thought of not being with you, I don’t think I could live. I wouldn’t want to.”

Jihyun looked like he is still looking for things to say, but he doesn’t need to because you know. You know how much he feels for you, the same way you feel for him. So to bring him out of his misery, you answer him, “I’ll marry you.”

He didn’t waste time to put the ring on your finger, then gathering you in his arms and place a kiss on your lips. You had to hold onto him as he dips you backwards, earning another round of applause. You could feel your tears rubbing against his cheeks as he whispers against your lips, “I think we’d have to do it soon. Since a little one is coming.”

“My mother would be scandalized.” you replied, giggling. 

“Indeed she would.” he whispered back. With a tender look, he brushes a strand of hair, tucking it behind your ear as he tells you, “MC I love you.”

“I love you too, Jihyun.”


End file.
